According to popularization of electronic information devices, display devices each having an input device such as a touch panel on the display surface side of a display panel, or display devices having a transparent member having toughness such as a protective member are widely used.
It is often the case that, in order to suppress deterioration of visibility due to reflection of external light from a surface, and in order to protect a display device from an impact from the outside, exposure to water, dust, or the like, a touch panel or a protective member is bonded to the display surface of the display device by glass bonding using a transparent resin or the like, thereby being integrated with the display device. Also, if the touch panel or the protective member is made larger than the display surface of the display device such that a waterproof and dustproof area of the periphery portion widens, it is possible to obtain high waterproof and dustproof effect.
According to a protective plate integrated display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75605, a protective plate and a planar portion of the outer circumferential edge portion of a housing for holding a display device are bonded by an adhesive member, and the protective plate is surrounded and held. Also, a display panel is pressed against the protective plate by a cushioning member disposed between the display panel and the housing, thereby being held by elastic rebound force.
According to a display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-122398, a transparent protective plate disposed on the front surface side of a display unit is bonded to the display panel by a transparent elastic body, and the display unit and the transparent protective plate are attached to an external housing for storing the transparent protective plate, by a fixing member.
When the protective plate integrated display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75605 is assembled to the final product, if the adhesive member is fixed while a compression load being added to the adhesive member, the adhesive member is thinned due to creep (the degree of deformation increases as time goes on) in the long term. Then, the load is applied to the display panel, thereby resulting in display unevenness or the like. Also, in a case where the force holding the display device decreases, a rattling sound or displacement occurs due to an external force such as vibration.
Also, when the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-122398 is assembled to the final product, a cushioning member or an elastic body is not used between the transparent protective plate and the display unit. Therefore, if transparent protective plate, the transparent adhesive member, and the like are partially bent or deformed due to application of an external force such as bending of the frame of the display unit, or bending of the fixing member, display unevenness occurs in the display unit.